


[amv] One Week

by softerlanding



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romantic but not overly so, Song: One Week (Barenaked Ladies), comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softerlanding/pseuds/softerlanding
Summary: It's been one week since you looked at meThrew your arms in the air and said, "You're crazy!"
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[amv] One Week

**Author's Note:**

> ok honestly, i had NO clue what to write for that description. but it's what it says on the tin: a video of these two to the song.

**Author's Note:**

> due to a variety of reasons, i deleted where this was originally posted but i felt like this deserved another repost on a fandom site since it's impossible to find anything through the youtube search bar alone. i have about three more videos for this show on that same channel andddddd i may eventually repost each one. spaced out though, so that none of them overwhelm the tag
> 
> [here's my channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuJxsNIfRdEwS7k7iljjK8Q) (same name as on here)
> 
> i'm terrible at using html on here so i have no clue if that even works
> 
> if you have any songs that remind you of this ship (i really love them....) drop me a link to the song or the name of it, i guess? i'm always up for recommendations! ✌


End file.
